A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy- Chapter 1 (English ver)
by Dayblee
Summary: There are only two possibilities to live in this world. to be alone or not, it's made me cringe just thinking about it in the brain . Who said that being alone was enjoyable? That's for people who was innocent as a baby. Yet in another sense it was a scary thing.


**Title** : A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy-

**Rating** : 15+

**Genre** : Comedy , Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Supernatural

**Format** : Fanfiction

**Original creator** : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara ( )

**Number of chapters** : 5 Chapters (Complate in Indonesia)

**Story writer** : Dayblee & Sylth (Dayu & Ranran)

**Language** : Indonesia

Review : _There are only two possibilities to live in this world. _

_to be alone or not, it's made me cringe just thinking about it in the brain ._

_Who said that being alone was enjoyable? That's for people who was innocent as a baby._

_Yet in another sense it was a scary thing._

_You know, since Verloren down to earth and the other Ghost too, once you see the figure, no one of you can open your eyes again._

_Human and I were different, at first glance it exactly, but we are a different figure. They have their own world._

_That's why, alone or not in this world, both the same to me._

***Information***

The Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy- Video Review is available.

Watch it here :

A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy- Video Trailer ( For the link, ask me at my facebook Dayu Hisuta or my twitter Ruunday )

Credit :

**Series Director**

Dayu

**Story Writer**

Dayu

Ranran

**Graphics Design **

Dondau Grimmer

Willson Ae

**Editor**

Dayu

Willson Ae

**Broadcaster**

Anime Society INA

**Original Creator**

Yuki Amemiya

Yukino Ichihara

**Original Anime**

07 Ghost

**Original Anime Studio**

Studio DEEN

_And we are present..._

_**A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy-**_

Behind every cloud there must be other clouds. I looked at the objects that had been crossed in front of me. Maybe I'm a little jealous of that white cotton, they are always hovering in the sky without any disturbance.

Look at them... accompanied by the heat of the sun and the blue sky that also greeted me warmly. So ... that's why I like to fly into the sky using this Hawkzile.

I noticed that my Hawkzile looks a little chaotic.

When was the last time I took care of it? instead yesterday?

Hah, just forget it...also because tomorrow i have to go back and take that 'Damn Kid' to the other god house.

I landed my Hawkzile to the ground.

Rotated the view to a place that had become my favorite.

I want to have a little fun tho!

a bar there even it is day it is always crowded. Sexy girls may have a lot in there! I opened the door and I put the bar with the spirit of the most charming smile just for the cute girls there.

'' YO! '' I shouted excitedly.

'' AIIH ... Frau, long time no see you! '' a female that i know replied.

Aaaa... Lucky ! There's no that DOLL FREAK and his haunted doll, moreover, there's no 'Damn Kid' who usually grumbling a stupid things.

Yea, I'M FREE!

I dropped myself into a bunch of butterflies. Time to hunt a beautiful butterfly!

'' A sweet course please ? '' as i landed my sexy body between them.

'' Aiih ... Frau, where's your son ? you've already became a father. Be a good father! ''.

I frowned.

Jeez ... shit, forgot! i'm forgot it! Last night I came here with Capella. What exactly I'm at Capella?! Different eye color, face clearly different, the same hair color only.

'' Oi oi .. he is not my son, who the hell said that he was my son? '' I said with exasperation, so they shut their fucking mouth.

'' Hahahaha ~! AIIH, my dear Frau ...you dont have to lie! he was cute tho''

WHAT THE FUCK ?

If this what they want, i will go home now. My image has changed to a widower.

Why they just cant believe me ? My young face, look what it already looks like a dad?! Moreover, having children like Capella?!

'' May i know his mother ? Tell me pleaaaaseee ? '' women from the table next to me-chimed.

Damn it! i would rather smacked by Castor than having to be a victim of slander.

'' Who the hell had a kid huh ?! ''

'' Then, bring your son here ! So we can play with him again ! ''

WHAAAT?!

what kind of big wall between me and Capella ? Damn.

I turned my eyes that had been glared to the blind girls toward the window.

People are milling around like ants. Which made me just curious, how they could be quite happy to exist in this world? And they are not alone here.

Look at me. Among all of them here might be just me being a fake.

There are only two possibilities to live in this world.

to be alone or not, it's made me cringe just thinking about it in the brain .

Who said that being alone was enjoyable? That's for people who was innocent as a baby.

Yet in another sense it was a scary thing.

You know, since Verloren down to earth and the other Ghost too, once you see the figure, no one of you can open your eyes again.

Human and I were different, at first glance it exactly, but we are a different figure. They have their own world.

That's why, alone or not in this world, both the same to me.

Equally disastrous.

I lifted myself and walked towards the door, there is nothing I can do here.

'' Aiih .. are you mad Frau? back again 'key! and take your son ..''

Only that sentences that caught my ear as I got out of the bar.

Are you guys enjoy it ? I'm sorry if my grammar still bad (_ _) please review. And i'll continue the next chapter.


End file.
